xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Existence
The '''Wave Existence' is a divine being from a higher dimension which is the closest thing to "god" in this world, but calling it a "deity" or god" is not appropriate. It appears as a glowing light or energy to Fei Fong Wong's eyes. Because it is a wave energy, it is neither male or female, so "He" and "She" pronouns should not be used in reference to the Wave Existence. All life on the planet are terminal interfaces of the Wave Existence. It is also nameless, so calling it "El", "Yahweh", "Jehovah", "Allah", "Odin", "Zeus", etc, is never appropriate. It also does not need to be prayed to or worshiped, nor does one need a "religion" to follow the Wave Existence, and will always exist outside of religion, human culture, and any sort of man-made "holy book". Humans must also never claim what the Wave Existence does or does not want, or else this becomes ye shall be as gods. Unfortunately, humanity has done this for thousands of years, calling it "Allah", "Yahweh", "Jehovah" and trying to claim what the Wave Existence wants for humanity. As a result of this, the Wave Existence has been trapped in the Zohar. It is a bodiless existence without a physical form from a higher dimension and it exists in the form of "waves" and thus, cannot be perceived, in its normal state, by the human mind. The universe originally existed in this dimension of waves before becoming the universe we are familiar with, however, the boundary between the dimensions was broken by the Zohar, and the Wave Existence trickled down into our three dimensional world. It is a collective consciousness with a single mind, unlike the human collective consciousness with individual hive minds. It is the quality of having a single mind that makes the wave existence's collective far more powerful than the human collective. It is this infinite energy that humans have both feared and tried to control. The Wave Existence was trapped inside the Zohar during the initial test of the Deus System, and is inseparable from Deus. However, the Wave Existence and Deus seek separate things. The Wave Existence wishes to return to its higher dimension, while Deus seeks to kill all humans, animals and sentient life on the planet. The Wave Existence is responsible for the energy that powers the Gears and people's ether abilities, which is why the Zohar appeared to be the main source of power. Lacan's contact with the Zohar Grahf was formed when Lacan, a previous incarnation of Fei, made contact with the Zohar. Since Lacan was deeply troubled both mentally and spiritually when he made contact, instead of transforming into Xenogears, he transformed into a darker version of Weltall. Fei's father, Khan Wong, came into contact with Grahf and almost defeated him, but Grahf bound himself to Fei's father, becoming an entity similar to Fei and Id. Xenogears The Wave Existence begged the Contact (Fei) to destroy the Zohar so it could return to its own dimension. The Wave Existence used the Contact to free itself from Deus and the Zohar and return to its dimension via the Path of Sephirot. Karellen also used this chain of events to travel through the Path of Sephirot to the higher dimension. Karellen's wish was also to return the Wave Existence to its higher dimension and reunite with the Wave Existence, presumably after Karellen analyzed Razael's Tree. See also * U-DO - The Xenosaga equivalent Quotes * "I reside in Zohar. I am the beginning and the end. The first and the last." * "God... some would refer to me as that. From a certain point of view, it is right to view me as such. But at the same time, I am not. I... am also a part of you." * "In actuality, I do not have a physical form. I am an 'existence' of a higher dimension. A place where time and space is controlled... The fluctuating void... The 'wave existence'..." * "Long ago, a 'modifier', or a pseudo-perpetual, infinite-energy engine was created. That engine was named 'Zohar'. That reactor was created by an ancient people from another planet to attain what is considered to be the ultimate energy possible within this four-dimensional universe. Eventually, those people used that same engine to create the inter-planetary invasion weapon, 'Deus'... Zohar was used as its primary source of power. But the unexpected happened... During the connection tests of Zohar with the newly completed Deus, the engine started to examine infinite potential phenomena... Requiring energy, the engine connected this dimension to the higher dimensional space. As a result, that reactor 'merged' or 'synchronized' with the wave existence in that higher dimension... ME. I descended from the point of contact created by the machines through the 'Path of Sephirot', or the domain you are in right now, and incarnated in the four-dimensional world. After I 'Advented' to the four-dimensional world, in order to stabalize myself here, I had to exchange, or materialize, my form and enter into the 'modifier' engine. In other words, I became bound in Zohar. I have always wanted to return to my own dimension... And I came to a conclusion. I had to reverse the process. I went through to arrive here. I must be released by the one who installed within me a special feature of this dimension-the 'will'... that one is you." * "Yes. My will was incarenaded through a bio-computer which was vital for Deus. After combining with me, the bio-computer evolved its functions and that bio-plant generated a central element. That is her. I was split by your contact. My physical form of flesh stayed in Zohar, while my will went into Elhaym and my power went into you. That's why I waited to unite with you. And now, it is fulfilled. My only remaining desire is to break this 'cage of fleshly existence'... In order to do that, I must become perfect by combining with Elhaym, as well as my other physical form, 'Deus'. The only way to return to my original dimension is to destroy this physical body. In the four-dimensional world, Zohar is perfect, so in order to destroy Zohar I need the strength that was attributed to you... Zohar can only be destroyed by the hands of the Contact." * "Zohar and Deus are one. She is bound to the system by another's will to become one with me. In order to release her, it is necessary to destroy that very system that serves as the Deus weapon... However, having been created as a weapon, the Deus system seeks to unify itself with all of you for a different purpose than that of mine. Originally, her release would have been performed by me, the one who desires to return to the higher dimension... But, I am also bound to the system as she is, so I am unable to participate. You are the only one who can release her from the spell. Just as Deus and I are inseparable, you and her are also inseparable." * "You have experienced much loss and deprivation in your life. It is very tragic. Our contact, and the resulting transference of power and will between you and I, most likely played a part in splitting your personality." * "I see... You have managed to accept those tragedies, to tolerate all things, to comprehend... and find where you stand in this world. If you have succeeded to do all these things, I am sure you will succeed in what awaits you now. To liberate all of us... Use the Xenogears... destroy... Zohar..." Category:Miscellaneous